


Geography For Adults

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cabin, F/M, Kissing, Lesson, Licking, Oral Sex, getaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might be more Topography that Geography *shrugs* Unbetaed. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Geography For Adults

**Author's Note:**

> This might be more Topography that Geography *shrugs* Unbetaed. Enjoy!

I grumble slightlu as the sun hits my face, blinding the beautiful view of my boyfriend and his flailing. I try not to laugh but fail miserably. I can see his eyes narrow and I laugh louder "I'm sorry but your face" I'm giggling now and he shakes his head.

We managed to get away for the weekend which is a welcome adventure since I knew he'd been a bit stressed and just wanted to relax for a few days. I smiled as the little cabin I rented came into view. It was perfect as there was no one around for miles.

I gave the owner very specific instructions so the Cabin would be stocked with everything we would need. As the car came to a stop, Benedict took my hand in his, squeezing slightly "Thank you for this" He said, his face full of joy.

"It's selfish really. Just wanted you all to myself" I reply and kiss the tip of his nose as we get out of the car. I pop the truck so we can grab our bags and head towards the front door. I find the hide-a-key and unlock it, sighing softly as the room comes into view.

Pictures do not do it justice. It's beautiful and cozy which makes me relax instantly. I hear him close the door then walk towards the bedroom. I place my bag inside the closet before running and jumping on the bed. "This is amazing" I squeal in delight and turn to look at Benedict who is now laughing before joining me on the bed.

"It is. Perfect even" he smiles as he begins to let himself relax. I move closer to him and throw an arm around his waist "Mmm.. Yes. Now what would like to do?" I ask as I place a hand under his white t-shirt and run my fingers over his hip divot. It is far too inviting and to say I've spent hours mapping it out with my fingers and tongue is an understatement.

He moans and turns to me "Good Question.. Maybe we can read or how about a geography lesson?" He says and I raise my eyebrow "Geography?" I ask and then his smile widens "Yes" He moves quickly, straddling my waist and I gasp "It's been a while so I may be rusty but let's give it a go"

I don't really understand where this is headed until he slowly begins. His fingers tracing every curve and ridge of my skin "And here we have these lovely peaks, supple and inviting" he rubs his thumbs over my nipples and I whimper.

We're still clothed which is extremely unfair as I feel the heat between my legs building as his hardness presses against my thigh. He licks his bottom lip as he slowly moves his fingers towards my center, tracing the inseam of my jeans "We've reached a very special place. Warm, slick and smells divine" He teases his fingers over me and I let out a long moan.

His fingers run down the inseam all the way down to my foot. Only stopping to kiss at my ankles before he looks up at me "Would you like the X-Rated version of the tour?" He asked innocently and I fight very hard to stay sane at this point "Yes please" I bite my bottom lip as I watch him begin to remove his clothes.

I sit up and begin doing the same until we were both naked. I lay back as he moves over me "Play close attention. Don't miss a second of this" He whispers over my lips before he runs his tongue over my bottom lip, taking it into his mouth and nibbling it. I gasp as I run a hand down his arm as he moves.

This new lesson consisted of just his mouth which I don't mind as his tongue knows this path intimately. I tangle my fingers into his hair as he reaches my breasts, his tongue twirling and flicking over my nipple "Such inviting peaks." He whispers as he cups my breast with his hand as he now runs his teeth over the numb and I buck in response.

He does the same to the other breast and I moan helplessly as he takes his time before making his way towards my center. I feel the anticipation rising as he runs his tongue down all the way "Tell me more about this path" I pant out.

Benedict smirks as he stops and looks up at me as he parts my legs "This is my favorite place. I could camp here all night and I have" He moves his head and then his tongue darts out to lick. I cry out as he starts to lick, tortuously slow.

I'm shaking and I'm nowhere near the edge yet. He moves a finger to tease at my entrance as his tongue starts to move a little faster now "Oooooh... Faster." I beg, my fingertips digging into his scalp as he obeys and starts to flick his tongue over me quickly as he presses a finger into me.

"Never get tired of this. The way you taste" He growls as he looks into my eyes and I look back before I lose control. I scream his name, shaking as as my climax washes over me. I'm babbling as he keeps licking and moaning like I'm the best thing he's ever tasted.

He stops then moves over to me. I pull him down, kissing him deeply before pulling back "Thanks for that. Now I need to practice" I sit up, pushing him down onto the bed before I straddle him "This might take all night since I always strive for an A+" I wink at him then begin.

This weekend is going to be very enlightening.


End file.
